A quantum dot light emitting element, such as a quantum dot light emitting diode (QLED), is known as a new generation lighting device following an organic light-emitting element owing to merits of wide color gamut, high color purity, high stability, low power consumption, low costs, etc. The QLED comprises a quantum dot light emitting layer, a hole transport layer, and an electron transport layer. The electron transport layer, the quantum dot light emitting layer, and the hole transport layer are layered subsequently. The formation of the electron transport layer, the quantum dot light emitting layer, and the hole transport layer is that relevant materials are dissolved in organic solutions, and then a film is respectively formed with the method of spin coating. That is, the electron transport layer, the quantum dot light emitting layer, and the hole transport layer each are fabricated. Normally, a first layer is fabricated, and then a second layer is fabricated. The formation of the films requires the organic solutions. So, a processed film may damage adjacent formed film in the process of fabricating the QLED, which causes poor lighting efficiency of the QLED and low probability of success of fabrication.